Dante's Legacy
by Punisher164
Summary: This is the life story of Dante Uchiha. Before Itachi destroys the village him and his mother flee's the village. She then finds the Village hidden in the Mist. Her son and herself lives ther now. This is a story of Dante's rise through the ranks.
1. Prologue

**This is a story about a Uchiha that lives in the Mist village. Since their is not much known about the Mist ninjas I'm going to make characters up. I'm also going to be making my own missions and story arcs. I'm also going to be crossing over into the Naruto storyline for the chunin exams and eventually the Shinobi war. Akatsuki will also be in this story but they won't be as major as they are in Naruto. The story may start out slow but remeber this is a life story so I'm starting at the beginning. By chapter 2 they're will be more action and Dante will grow up to be a Genin. I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews, it would help me with my writing. I'd also like to thank blackXrosex93 for helping me through this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

" Dante get ready for school." A woman told a small boy.

" Alright mom!" Dante shouted at his mother as he got ready for the academy.

Dante was a Uchiha. There was much expected of him. They were the strongest clan in the Leaf. The Uchiha was one of the clans to have founded the Leaf. Along with their rivals the Senju clan. Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage Hashirama Senju , once rivals decided to form the Leaf village. They both were the most powerful of their clans. When Hashirama was made the First Hokage, Madara was furious and decided to rebel with his fellow Uchiha. His fellow Uchiha members did not agree with this, they did not want to rebel. Madara felt betrayed and left the village and his clan.

" Mom can I go to school with Sasuke?" Dante asked his mother.

" If it's alright with his mother." She responded.

Dante was happy and jumped up with joy. He then kissed his mothers cheek and left. He went to Sasuke Uchiha house. He knocked on the door.

Dante was a small kid. He had long dark spiky hair that reached his shoulders. He had fair skin, and onyx eyes. He wore a black shirt and dark blue shorts.

" Who is it?" A woman asked.

" Dante!" He responded loud enough for her to hear.

The woman opened the door. " Hi Dante." The woman said to Dante.

Dante bowed. " Hi can I go with Sasuke to school?" Dante asked.

" Sure." She said as she looked to the stairwell. " Sasuke, Dante is here!" She shouted so he can hear.

Sasuke came downstairs and hugged his mother. He then left the house.

" Hey Dante." Sasuke said as he walked with Dante.

" Hey Sasuke, What you been up too?" Dante asked.

" I've been learning how to do the Fireball jutsu." Sasuke told Dante.

Dante was surprised that Sasuke father was already teaching him the jutsu. " Wow. Can you show me?" Dante asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. " Yeah after school." Sasuke told Dante.

School had finished. Dante and Sasuke met at the front of the school. Sasuke then took Dante too the training field.

" You ready?" Sasuke asked.

Dante nodded.

Horse → Snake → Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger " Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Fire started coming out of Sasuke mouth. It was like a flamethrower and at the end their was fire shaped in a ball. It was continuous until Sasuke finished.

" Wow." Dante said as he was amazed by the jutsu. Dante now wanted to go home and ask his father to teach him.

Sasuke smiled. " Your father hasn't taught you it yet?" Sasuke asked.

Dante shaked his head. " No, He's been busy working with your father on something." Dante told Sasuke.

Sasuke was actually happy that his father took time to teach him the jutsu. Since Sasuke was the younger child and the little brother to the best of the clan Itachi. His father didn't pay attention to Sasuke as much as Itachi. Itachi was a genius. At the age of 7 he graduated from the academy, at the age of 8 he mastered the Uchiha clan Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. At the age of 10 he passed the Chunin exam. He then became a Anbu captain at the age of 13. He was a prodigy.

" Don't worry, I'm sure he will teach you it someday." Sasuke said as he smiled slightly at Dante.

Dante sighed. " I hope so." Dante said quietly.

Sasuke and Dante then made it back to their homes. Dante looked for his father but couldn't find him. He then searched for his mother. He found her in the kitchen.

" Mom where is dad?" Dante asked his mother.

Dante's mother had long dark hair that was a bit curly. She had onyx eyes as well.

Dante's mother smiled. " He is not here. He's out with Fugaku. You know how they take their jobs seriously." Dante's mother told him.

Fugaku was Itach and Sasuke's father. He was the leader of the Uchiha clan and the leader of the Konoha military police force. Dante's father was Fugaku right hand man. Dante didn't get to spend time with his father much, since he was always working.

Dante frowned. " I wanted dad to teach me the fireball jutsu. Sasuke's father already taught him how to do it." Dante told his mother.

Dante's mother was washing dishes while she listened to him. She then stopped what she was doing and turned around. She smiled at him.

" I'll teach it too you if you want." Dante's mother told him.

Dante had the biggest smile. " Really mom?" Dante asked as he was overjoyed by her offer.

Dante's mother nodded. " I don't see why not. You're at the age to learn it." She told him.

Dante couldn't smile any harder. He then ran up to her and hugged her. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

Dante's mother smiled and went along with it.

Dante took her to the nearest area where no one was around. He then continued to jump in excitement. Dante's mother then taught him how to do it. She did it to show him the proper way to do it. Dante looked as he memorize everything she just taught him.

" Are you ready?" Dante's mother asked.

Dante nodded. He then started doing the hand seals to do it.

Horse → Snake → Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger " Fire Style; Fireball jutsu."

Dante tried the first time but it exploded on him. Dante frowned and tried again. Same thing happened. Dante frowned again. He then thought of how generous, his mother was being for teaching him this technique. He tried one more time and it happened. Just like Sasuke, it was a continuous stream of fire coming out of his mouth, except for Dante the fireball at the end was bigger then Sasuke's.

Dante raise his fist into the air and jumped with joy. " I did it!" Dante yelled.

His mother smiled and clapped. " Now you can wear the clan's emblem." She told Dante.

Dante smiled and hugged his mother.

She hugged back. She was also surprised that Dante was able to do it in three tries. It took Itachi his first try to do it and Sasuke a week to do it. She was happy that Dante was a genius. She had to tell her husband. Dante had a older brother that worked with his father. It took him at least 2 days to do the jutsu. Dante brother was 15, while Dante was 7. She was surprised that he surpassed his older brother. Dante wanted to tell his brother and Sasuke that he did it. Dante's mother then took him home. His father and brother were finally home. Dante saw his father and froze up. Dante's mother then pushed him a little towards his father. Dante's father smile and walked towards Dante. He then gave Dante a hug.

" How was your day?" Dante's father asked.

Dante smiled. " Mom taught me how to do the fireball jutsu." Dante told his dad.

His father smiled. " How did he do?" Dante's father asked his mother.

His mother smiled. " He got it on his third try." She told his father.

His father's smile grew bigger. He then picked up Dante. " Good job son!" His father told him.

Dante couldn't be more happier. He then looked at his brother Yamada. Yamada smiled. Dante's father then put down Dante. Dante walked towards his brother and smiled at him. Yamada smiled back at his little brother and rubbed his head. " Good job Dante." Yamada told Dante. Dante nodded. " Thank you." Dante replied.

Later on at night. Dante was sleeping and so was Yamada. In Dante's parents room, his parents started talking as they were sitting on their bed.

" Nami you must take Dante and yourself away from this village." Dante's father told his mother.

Nami frowned. " What is happening Kendo?" Nami asked.

Kendo looked at her and then looked away. " Fugaku thinks something bad is going to happen. Itachi has been acting suspicious. The clan thinks he murdered Shisui. The Third Hokage is trying to negotiate peace. Something is going to go down and soon. I need you to leave with Dante." Kendo explained to Nami.

Nami put her hands on his face and move his face towards her. " What about Yamada?" She asked.

" I'll take care of him." Kendo told Nami.

Nami frowned again, and then nodded. " I'll take him out tomorrow. I'll tell him that he can't go to the academy tomorrow because we need to go out for errands." Nami told Kendo.

Kendo nodded then kissed Nami. " No matter what I love you." He told her.

Nami smiled and kissed him back. " I love you too. Please take care of yourself and Yamada." Nami said to Kendo.

Kendo nodded and then went to sleep.

Nami laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what will happen to the clan.

The next morning Dante get's ready for school. His mother comes to his room. She explains to Dante that he wasn't going to school today. Dante wondered why and asked her. Nami told him that it's important that he doesn't. Dante nods.

His mother then takes Dante out of the village, without any of the village guards noticing.

" Mom where are we going?" Dante asks his mother as they walk away from the village.

Nami ignores Dante and takes him further away. Dante gets worried and stops walking.

" Mom where are we going?" He shouted at his mother.

Nami looks at him and starts crying. " Were not going back to the village honey." She told Dante.

Dante frowns and then get's mad. " Why not?" He asked.

" Because bad thing's are going to happen." Nami replied.

Dante continued frowning. " What about Dad and Yamada?" Dante asked.

" Daddy will take care of him." Nami told Dante as she hugged him.

Dante started crying.

Then five men appeared in front of Dante and Nami.


	2. Chapter 1: Deadly Battle

The five men circled around Nami and Dante. Dante held his mother tight. Nami was a bit scared. All five men were at medium height, they were very muscular, and they all carried weapons. They had swords, clubs and axes.

" Uchiha…." One of the bandits said as he noticed the emblem on the back of Dante's shirt.

The other bandits chuckled. " Were going to have fun with you." One of the other bandits told Nami as he pointed his sword at her and grinned.

Nami pulled away from Dante and stand in front of him with her arms out. " I won't let you touch him!" She shouted at the men. She knew she couldn't handle them by herself, but she would do anything to protect Dante.

All of the bandits laughed at her. They were not scared of a Uchiha woman, because Uchiha women could not use Sharingan for some odd reason. Nami knew they know this and was a bit more frightened.

" Fine then we will kill you, and then get to your precious son." A bandit said to Nami.

Nami was outmatched and outnumbered. A fight against five people that are bigger then her, and probably more experienced then her was not a fair fight. Nami knew this but she would do anything to protect Dante. Nami wasn't a fighter, she was only a Leaf genin, the lowest rank in the village. She didn't pass the Chunin exams, she wasn't strong enough to be a chunin or a ninja. So she stopped being a ninja and instead worked at a hospital. She was a good medical ninja, so she decided to change professions. Since she was a medical ninja she knew what would hurt them, she knew where to hit them. Nami sized up her opponents, she was looking for one to take down first to make a example of the others. She couldn't let them touch Dante, she was willing to risk her life for her little boy.

" You touch him and you all die!" Nami shouted at the bandits as she started to grind her teeth and growl a little to intimidate them.

The bandits all chuckled at Nami, they take that as a insult. The men started walking around in a circle around Nami and Dante. Nami stood ready to defend herself and Dante when needed.

One bandit with a club swinged at Nami. Nami ducked and kicked the man's ribs, the man gasped for air, Nami took that opportunity to kick the man's face. The man moved back a little and rubbed his chin, he then continued his assault, accept this time one more bandit jumped in and used his sword to slash at her head. Nami manage to dodge but she had gotten a cut on her cheek, while dodging the sword, the man with the club swing his club aiming for her stomach. Nami got hit, and gasped, she then groaned from the pain, she tried to compose herself. As she is now facing two men at once she had to rethink her strategy. The man with the club was stronger, while the man with the sword was faster. Nami felt that she was able to dodge all of the man's sword attacks, but she couldn't handle the man with the club surprise attacks. She decided the man with the club needed to go down first. The other bandits watched as it entertained them that they were attacking a innocent woman that is fighting back. Nami took out long needles that she had in her bag. The bandits watched to see what she was going to do with them.

Nami charged at the man with the club. The man swing his club, Nami jumped up and sticked a needle in his right eye. The man screamed out in pain, he dropped his club and started to hold his injured eye. Nami took this opportunity too run up to the man and stab his forehead with the needle, she then kicked the needle in to kill the man. The man fell to the ground. The man with the sword started swinging at Nami non stop. Nami dodge all of the attacks but the last one sliced her deep on her right arm. Nami stepped back a little and groaned. She then tried to heal her arm with medical ninjutsu. The man with the sword saw this and continued his assault, Nami kept dodging and jumping from low attacks to the legs. She then punched the man repeatedly in the face, the man then lost grip of his sword. Nami disarmed the man of his sword and used it against him, she then pierced the man in his gut. The man doubled over the blade and gasped, the man then coughed out blood. Nami took out the sword from his stomach, the man fell to the ground. Nami then started to breath a little harder. She still had the cut on her cheek and the deep wound on her right arm.

The other three bandits saw what she did to their friends and got furious. All three men then charged at Nami. Nami gripped her sword on her right hand, while holding her right arm, with her left hand. She was slowly losing the grip on the sword, she panted harder and harder. She couldn't handle it anymore, she was losing a lot of blood and had no time to heal herself, because of the constant assaults. She couldn't give up, she couldn't let Dante get hurt. One man had a axe, the others had swords. Nami charged at the men, with blood running down her arm, and her right cheek. While charging at the bandits, Nami notices a mist, she can no longer see the bandits. She now see's one more joining into the fight. Nami heard cries of pain, the bandits were all screaming in pain and Nami didn't know what was going on. The mist cleared out and Nami saw the three bandits on the ground covered in blood. Nami then saw a tall, muscular man, he looked like he was in his early twenties. He had a Mist village headband on his head, he had short dark spiky hair, he had blue eyes and almost pale skin. He had his village's standard flak jacket and long sleeve shirt dark blue shirt, he also had dark blue, somewhat baggy pants.

The man walked up to Nami, he looked as if he was ready to fight her as well. He didn't do nothing to her though.

" Who are you?" Nami struggled to say. She was still panting hard.

" I'm Satoshi Toshigi. I'm a jonin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Satoshi told Nami as he observed his surrondings and spotted Dante. He also saw the two bandits she killed herself.

Nami continued panting, she saw that Satoshi wasn't a threat for now so she started healing herself. Satoshi now noticed how injured she was. He tossed her sewing needles so she can stitch herself up. Nami catches it and starts to stich herself up. Dante comes out of hiding and stand in front of her.

" Mommy are you ok?" Dante asked Nami. Satoshi see's the Uchiha emblem on the back of Dante's shirt.

Nami nods to comfort Dante. " I'm fine Dante." She replied to Dante.

Satoshi walks up to Nami. He looks around for anymore enemy's. The coast was clear. " Why are two Uchiha's doing all the way out here?" Satoshi asked.

Nami looks up at him. " Were fleeing the Leaf village." Nami responded to Satoshi's question.

Satoshi looks down on Nami and Dante. " Why?" Satoshi asked.

Nami looks down to the ground, to try and cover up the tears she is starting to produce. " Because the Leaf are planning something against the Uchiha clan. So me and my son managed to run away." Nami explained to Satoshi.

Satoshi looked at Dante. Dante smiled at Satoshi. Satoshi smiled back. " Why don't you come to the Mist village with me?" Satoshi asked Nami while still looking at Dante.

Nami though about it for a moment, but then she remembered that the Mist didn't like people with Kekkei Genkai. Ever since the barbaric Kaguya clan attacked the Mist village, the village was very fond of people with powers. Though things may have changed since they now have a new Mizukage that is rumored to have a Kekkei Genkai.

" Will they accept us?" Nami asked since he now knows their Uchiha.

" You would have to talk to the Mizukage when you get there." Satoshi told Nami.

Dante tucked on Nami shirt and smiled at her. Nami looks at Dante. She would do anything to keep him safe, even if it means she has to move to a different village. Nami then looks at Satoshi. Satoshi smiled while he had his arms folded waiting for a response.

" Ok take us to your village." Nami told Satoshi.

Satoshi nodded his head and started to make camp. Satoshi then got some logs but had a hard time making a fire. Dante looked at Satoshi and then the logs.

Horse → Snake → Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger " Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Dante then started streaming out fire on to the logs. Satoshi was amazed that Dante was able to that at such a young age. Dante smiled at Satoshi.

" It's going to take us a week or two to get to the village." Satoshi told Nami.

Nami nodded and then went to sleep on the ground. Dante too went to sleep next to his mother. Satoshi watched the sleep and was on lookout for anymore bandits. The next morning Nami wakes up, and see's Satoshi.

" What were you doing in this area anyways?" Nami asked Satoshi as she walked up to him.

" I was on my way back to the village when I spotted you and your son." Satoshi replied.

" Thank you for saving us. I don't think I would had been able to kill those last three.." Nami said as she frowned and then looked at Dante.

" No problem." Satoshi replied.

One week later they finally make it to the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Mist village architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background.

Satoshi shouted at the village gate guards to open the door. They opened it for Satoshi. Satoshi, Nami and Dante went inside. The people of the village saw the Uchiha emblem on the back of Dante's shirt. They all gasped and started talking amongst there selves. Satoshi took Nami and Dante to the Mizukage palace. They walked through the door. Dante was amazed at how big the palace was, so was Nami. Satoshi took them up the stairs and knocked on the door to the Mizukage office. Nami took a deep breath and released.

" Come in." A voice said from the other side of the door. It sounded like a female's voice. Satoshi opened the door to reveal the Mizukage. The Mizukage is a slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees, around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick. The Mizukage had her hands on her desk and was reading what seemed to be mission reports.

" Mizukage-sama, I have two members of the Uchiha clan here that are looking to live in this village." Satoshi told the Mizukage. She looked at Nami and then Dante.

" Satoshi you may go now." The Mizukage told Satoshi. Satoshi bowed and then looked at Nami and Dante. " Good luck." Satoshi said before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

" My name is Mei Terumi, but you may call me your Mizukage." Mei told Nami and Dante.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

It has been five years since Dante and Nami joined the Mist village, they had to change their last names to protect themselves from rival villages, especially the Leaf village. Dante has now graduated from the academy and was going to be a Genin, but their was one last test, him and his team needed to be evaluated by the soon to be squad captain, whom they didn't know who it was. Nami was a doctor at the local village hospital, she tended to the wounded ninja's and villagers.

Dante was in the academy waiting for his soon to be squad captain to come and greet him and his new team mates. Dante grew a bit taller and has a dark blue shirt and dark blue short pants, he also does not wear the Uchiha emblem anymore because it would reveal that he is a living Uchiha and it would put him in harms way, so now he wears the Uchiha emblem as a necklace that his mother made. Dante was devastated to hear that the whole Uchiha clan was massacred by his friend Sasuke older brother Itachi, Dante would cry for day's when he was young as he was thinking about his now dead father and brother, Dante stood quiet for about a month when his mother gave him the news, she was equally devastated but she knew she had to be strong for her son. Dante looked around the class room and saw his team mates, their was a beautiful girl name Yoshe. Yoshe is a beautiful young girl, she has long curly black hair with blue highlights with bangs on her right side, she has fair skin and hazel eyes. She wears a dark blue vest like blouse that shows her belly and a medium length skirt, she also has white bandages on her hands. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole academy, Yoshe was standing near the window looking out of it as she looked at the village's building. Dante other team mate was a bit late, his name was Kano, Kano rushed from his house to the academy as he constantly bumped into other villagers and apologizing while he continues running. Kano finally makes it to the academy and bumps into a tall man, the man look's at Kano and smiles.

" You must be Kano." The man said as he helped Kano up from the floor.

Who is this guy? Kano thought to himself as he gets up from the floor thanks to the man's help. Kano then rubs his head and smiles. " Yea that's me, Who are you?" Kano asked as he was curious as to why this stranger knew him and was in the academy.

" I'm your new teacher, Satoshi Toshigi." Satoshi said as he rubbed Kano head and smiled at him, Kano didn't like it when people touched his head or his hair so he pouted and tried to remove Satoshi hand from his head. Kano has brown shaggy hair d blue eyes, he is fair skinned and wears a blue head band. He wears a short sleeve dark blue shirt and has dark blue pants, he also has dark blue fingerless gloves and a wolf medallion necklace. Satoshi still looked the same though now he has a x shaped scar on his right cheek.

" Why are you late Kano?" Satoshi asked as he gave him a evil glare, Kano froze and couldn't find word's to say.

" I-I… W-woke ….U-up late." Kano said as he looked down and braced for a hit, Satoshi smirked and smacked him behind his head. " Don't let it happen again." Satoshi said as he smiled at Kano and went up the steps to go see his other students. Kano eyebrow raised because of how weird his new teacher was, he then scoffs and walks behind Satoshi.

Satoshi made it to the classroom, Dante was sitting at his desk, and Yoshe turned around and smiles, she then giggles as she see's Kano behind Satoshi, " Your late." Yoshe said as she waves her index finger and sticks her tongue out at him, Dante sighed and then chuckled, Kano ignored Yoshe and walked to his seat. Satoshi notices Dante and waves at him, Dante smiled and got up from his chair.

" Good to see you again Dante." Satoshi said with a smile on his face, since it was a long time since he has seen Dante. " Like wise." Dante replied as he put out his hand for a handshake, Satoshi shake his hand with a tight grip, Dante winces but try's not to show the pain.

" You know each other?" Kano asked as he raised a eyebrow.

Dante nodded as he remembers the first time he met Satoshi, Satoshi save him and his mother from bandits and Dante appreciated that, Dante smiled and then looked at Satoshi face, " What happen to your cheek?" Dante asked. Satoshi touched his right cheek as he remembers what happens, he then looked at Dante, "Long story." Satoshi replied.

Satoshi then looks at Yoshe, " You must be Yoshe" Satoshi asked, Yosshe looked at him and flicked her hair and smiled, " That's me" Yoshe said as she thumbs up Satoshi and sticked her tongue out, Dante chuckled and Kano shaked his head. Satoshi chuckled and smiled.

" Alright guy's, there is one more test in order for you all to be Genin and part of my team." Satoshi told them as he looked at all of them.

" What is it?" Kano asked as he was curious because their previous teacher told them there was only one test, which is the test that put them in this spot that their in now.

" You all must fight me, I'll evaluate your skills and determine if you're ready to be Genin. If you don't pass then you must take the classes over again in the Academy." Satoshi said as he walked over to the teacher's desk and leaned on the table with his arms folded. Yoshe was a bit upset that they would have to start the Academy all over again if he doesn't approve. Kano was nervous, he didn't want to start the Academy all over again even though he passed the classes easily. Dante was confident that he would not have to go back to the Academy as long as his team mates cooperate with each other this should be a cake walk.

All three kids nodded, Yoshe took a seat between Kano and Dante, Kano looks at her with dreamy eyes with his hand on his chin, Dante continues looking at Satoshi.

" First I would like to get to know you all." Satoshi said as he looked at them trying to determine which one he wants to hear from first. He then points at Yoshe " You first." Satoshi told Yoshe.

Yoshe stands up and smiles. " I'm Yoshe Yoshida, I like boys, romantic books, and animals. I dislike ignorant people." Yoshe told Satoshi, Kano looks up at her admiring her beauty. Yoshe sat down but Kano continued looking at her, she ignored him though as she looked at Satoshi. Satoshi nodded and pointed at Kano. " You next." Satoshi told Kano, but Kano was daydreaming about Yoshe, Kano started to drool a bit. " Kano!" Satoshi shouted at Kano, Kano shakes his head to come back to reality, Yoshe giggles and Dante chuckles, Kano then wipes the drool off his mouth and stands up he then cleared his throat before talking and puts his hands in his pockets. " I'm Kano Kimura, I like to learn new things, I grew up with out a family, my father is a rogue ninja he left me and my mother when I was born and my mother died a few months after I was born, I've lived in a orphanage since then." Kano told Satoshi. Satoshi smiled and then clapped. " Last but not least, your turn." Satoshi said as he pointed at Dante, Kano sat down and continued to day dream about Yoshe with a weird smile on his face. Dante stood up, " I'm Dante Suzuki, I also like to learn new things especially jutsu's, and mystery books. I grew up with my mother alone and we came to this village 5 years ago, and were happy to be apart of this village." Dante said as he smiled and Satoshi. Satoshi knew Dante real last name, only Satoshi, the Mizukage, and her council new that. The Mizukage had to explain to the villagers why there was a boy that had the Uchiha emblem on the back of his shirt, luckily the villagers believed what she said and now Dante and Nami live in the village safely.

Satoshi smiled at his soon to be squad and stood up. " Alright guys meet me at the training field in twenty minutes." Satoshi said as he waved at them and then poofed away. The kids nodded and made their way to the training field together while they made small talk and laughed. They finally make it to the training field two minutes before they were suppose too but Satoshi was sitting next to a tree leaning on it and sleeping. The kids looked at Satoshi, Kano and Dante sighed while Yoshe giggled.

" Satoshi Sensei!" Kano shouted at Satoshi, Satoshi jumped up and threw a kunai at each of the kids, a kunai cut Kano cheek, while another took off a little bit of Yoshe hair, the one thrown at Dante left a cut on his forearm. All three kids eyes widen as Yoshe got furious that the kunai took some of her hair even if it was a little, she growled as she charged at Satoshi, Satoshi stood there and moved slightly to the left as Yoshe went to throw a punch at him, she fell to the ground and hit the tree. Satoshi sighed and motioned Kano and Dante to come after him, Dante and Kano charged at him, Dante went high while Kano went low, Satoshi sweeped Kano off his feet and grabbed Dante hand and threw him on top of Kano. Dante and Kano groaned, Yoshe came up behind Satoshi and started throwing punches and kicks at Satoshi, Satoshi dodged them all by moving back until he bumped in to the tree, Yoshe grinned and threw a punch at Satoshi more faster, Satoshi moved his head to dodge them and then kicked her away, she moved back to where Kano and Dante were.

Horse → Snake → Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger " Fire style: Fireball Jutsu"

A fireball headed towards Satoshi, Kano and Yoshe took this chance to go on the sides of the fireball just in case Satoshi was going to dodge it. Satoshi dodge it and Yoshe jumped up in the air and punched Satoshi in the face, while Satoshi was looking up at Yoshe and getting hit, Kano kicked him in the stomach, Yoshe and Kano moved back while Satoshi rubbed his stomach and face.

" Good" Satoshi said to them as he was somewhat impressed by the teamwork.

" Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" Satoshi said as spring forth, the kids were blind in the mist and couldn't see nothing, Satoshi grinned as it reminds him of the old days when he was a Genin and his captain did it to him and his team mates. The kids wondered around shouting each others name's in order to find them, it didn't do them no good the more they talked the easier it was for Satoshi to find them, Satoshi founded Dante first.

Snake → Rat "Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu"

Leaves started to spin around Dante and envelop him, he was in a Genjutsu now and he didn't know it. Dante walks around in his seven year old body, as he is back at the Leaf village where the Uchiha's live, Dante walk's around wondering where is everybody, he then hears crow's he hears movements and wind whistling he then looks around some more and finds a dead body on it's stomach, Dante walks up to the dead body and turns it over to see his mother, Dante moves back shocked and extremely scared he falls to the ground and start's to cry, he then crawls to his mother's dead body and hugs her. He then stands up and wipes the tears off his face and turns around to Itachi slicing off his head. Dante returns to reality and screams while he kneels on the ground, Kano and Yoshe hear him scream, Kano gets scared and walks in to a tree, Satoshi chuckled at Kano clumsiness. Satoshi decide to go after Yoshe now, Yoshe manages to focus her chakra and make's the mist go away, Satoshi was surprised she was able to do this he was now behind her with a kunai to her neck " Your done." Satoshi whispered into her ear, Yoshe smirks and pulls some strings connected to her hand and then ten kunais headed towards Satoshi side, Satoshi moves back and Yoshe moves forward.

Dragon → Tiger → Hare " Water Style: Raging Waves"

Water starting pouring out of Kano mouth, it was a great amount of water and it caught Satoshi by surprise and it hits him, Satoshi goes flying towards a tree while Kano does that Yoshe rushes towards Satoshi location and starts running around the tree with a wire in hand to keep him there, Dante comes back into the fight still scared at what he saw he then saw Satoshi trapped on a tree and warned his team that Satoshi was in fact a water clone and that the real one is watching, Dante can see it wasn't the real Satoshi he knew him well, Satoshi trained Dante when he was young. Yoshe and Kano were surprised and saw Satoshi disintegrate in to water, Dante looked around for Satoshi, he then saw Satoshi behind Kano but was to slow to warn Kano.

Snake → Ram → Horse → Hare → Ram → Horse → Hare → Hands spread in front palms out " Water Prison Jutsu"

Satoshi trapped Kano in a water ball prison that was as hard as steel, Kano punched the water prison but couldn't escape it, Dante knew that was a water clone and the real Satoshi would protect the clone so Dante threw a barrage of kunai and shurikens at the clone knowing that Satoshi would come out to defend it. Dante was right and Satoshi came and blocked all of the ninja tools by throwing some himself, Satoshi smiled as his protégé knew him well, Yoshe took this opportunity to go behind the clone and attack it, the clone shifted it's body and kicked Yoshe in the stomach, Yoshe doubled over and growled as she kneeled on the ground. Dante didn't know what he could do to help Satoshi was powerful and knew what to do in any situation, Satoshi smiled as he was impressed by his students.

Satoshi sighed, and looked at his students. " Don't give up!" He shouted at them, hoping it would motivate them, but Yoshe smiled as it's revealed she had a trap all along, she cuts a rope and a tree log headed towards the clone she knew Satoshi wouldn't defend that and would have to break the prison, Satoshi moves out of the way and the clone gets hit releasing the jutsu, Kano jumps up.

Dragon → Tiger → Hare " Water Style: Raging Waves."

Horse →Snake → Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger " Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

While Kano was in the air, water shot out of his mouth and headed towards Satoshi front, while Dante fireball headed towards his side, Yoshe was on the other side ready to strike if he was going her way, and Satoshi couldn't move back because he was in front of a tree. Satoshi was going to get hit and he knew it, so he took the hit, when all of the smoke cleared Satoshi was a water clone and he came out of the forest and clapped.

" Good Job guys!" Satoshi said as he smiled at all of them, they all smiled back and were happy.

" You pass, All of you!" Satoshi said as he was proud of his students. The kids all cheered and hugged each other, Kano got real happy when Yoshe hugged him.

" Our first mission is tomorrow so rest up!" Satoshi said as he smiled and waved then poofed away. The kids went home and packed up and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Mission

After two weeks of rather uneventful and boring D- ranked missions, the squad was getting furious, as they though themselves better then the missions they are getting. Satoshi squad walked through the village gates after their mission involving babysitting the Water Daimyo, it was hard for the boys but Yoshe handle the situation quite well.

" These are one of those missions that makes me not want to be a ninja." Kano said as he sighed and tried to rub off dried vomit off his shirt.

Yoshe giggled, and smiled. " Stop being a big baby, it was a piece of cake." Yoshe said as she was spotless, it was like she was never on the mission.

Dante sighed as he shaked his head. " Satoshi sensei, can we please get more better missions."

Kano nodded in agreement. " Please, no more boring missions." Kano then looked away from Satoshi. " And no more babysitting." Kano said quietly.

" I heard that." Satoshi said as he looked down at Kano, he then smiled. " Hey I'm not the one who gives out these missions, your barking up the wrong tree." Satoshi said in a lazy tone.

" You guy's just turned Genin two weeks ago, and your already expecting high ranking missions." Satoshi said to the squad as he led them to the Mizukage palace for their debriefing.

" Yeah but these missions are so boring, and look at my shirt." Kano said as he pouted and continued to try to clean off the dried vomit.

" Well you can express your concerns to the Mizukage." Satoshi said as he looked back at Kano and grinned.

Kano gulped and was a bit frightened. " I-I …. Think …. You…. S-Should." Kano said as the word were hard to come by, Kano didn't want to be disrespectful to the Mizukage and he knew he would be because once he starts he won't stop asking and begging.

Yoshe giggled, while Dante chuckled. " Scaredy cat." Yoshe told Kano, Kano frowned as his crush told him he was scared. Kano manned up with his chest out, he then took a deep breath. " I'm not scared, I just don't want to get on her bad side." Kano told them with confidence, even though he was pretending to act tough so he that Yoshe thought he was brave.

Satoshi smiled as he continued walking, they made their way to the Mizukage palace. They walked in and were greeted by the Mizukage's assistant. " The Mizukage is expecting you in her office." The assistant said as she led them too the Mizukage office. Satoshi nodded, Kano gulped and was bit scared that Satoshi might put him on the spot in front of her, Yoshe smiled, and Dante had a serious face as always.

The assistant knocked on the door, and the Mizukage ordered her to come in. " Hello Satoshi." Mei said with a seductive smile and voice, Dante and Kano raised their eyebrows, while Yoshe giggled at the boys.

" Hello Mei." Satoshi then coughed and cleared his throat as that was not formal. " I mean Mizukage-sama." The kids laughed quietly, Satoshi glared at them, the kids stopped laughing. Satoshi then explaine what happened on their mission, the Mizukage laughed when he told her what happened to Kano, Kano frowned and was embarrassed. Mizukage gave them the money for completing the mission and told them to leave until further notice on a new mission.

Kano cleared his throat, he had his chest out and breathed nervously. " Mizukage-sama….. I was wondering…." Kano gulped and started to toy with his fingers and looked down to the ground trying not to make eye contact. " If…..we….can…get a more better and challenging mission." Kano ended with a sigh as his heart was beating fast. Dante watched closely at the Mizukage to see how she would respond, Yoshe giggled and put her hand on Kano shoulder. " Good job." Yoshe said with a smile, Kano cleared his throat and looked brave again. Satoshi sighed and chuckled.

The Mizukage gave it some thought, should she really give these fresh Genins a more challenging mission, they do have potential, she thought to herself. The Mizukage sighed. " Fine, come here tomorrow and I'll have a better mission for you." The Mizukage told the group with a gentle smile on her face.

" Thank you Mizukage- sama." The group said as they left the Mizukage office. Mei blew a kiss at Satoshi, Satoshi blushed and smiled as he walked out of the office. He then took a deep breath and looked at his squad. " Come back here tomorrow morning for your mission." Satoshi smiled and then poofed away. The kids talked small talk while walking through the palace to get out.

The kids said goodbye to each other as they went separate ways, Dante went home, Yoshe went to train at the training field and Kano went to go eat some ramen. Satoshi however made his way back to the Mizukage office, he opened the door and smirked as he walked in, the Mei got up from her seat and walked towards him closing the door behind him, the sounds coming out of the office were of lust and love making.

Dante made it home, he opened the door to his house and was bone rushed by Nami who gave him a bear hug. Dante winced he then wondered were she get's this kind of power from, she then let him down. " I've been worried about you." Nami said as she started to check to see if he was ok. " Mom! I'm fine." Dante said as he pouted and tried to get away from her grasp. Nami smiled, " My boy's all grown up now, I'm sorry I forgot your not seven anymore." Nami said to Dante. Dante sighed, " It's ok mom, plus it was babysitting, I don't see how that can be dangerous." But then Dante remembered what happened to Kano, he then laughed. Nami looked at him wondering what he was laughing about, she then sighed and walked away getting dinner ready for her and him.

Kano walked through the village just wondering around, he then started day dreaming about Yoshe while walking, he started to bump into people. He bumped in to one big giant fat man, the man got furious and grabbed Kano by his arms. " Hey kid watch where your walking." Kano looked at the man, and scoffed he then sucked his teeth. " Calm down man geez before you get a heart attack." Kano said as he wiggled out of the man's clutches, he then walked away from the man. The man growled and charged at Kano, Kano then did a back flip and was behind the man, he then attacked the man weak spots, he aimed for the legs and then knocked him out with a kick to the back of the man's head. Kano then sighed and walked away with all the villagers looking at Kano wondering how a little boy defeated a big man. Kano then started whistling a tune as he made his way to the Ramen shop, he then order his favorite kind of Ramen. Kano waited a few minutes and the food was ready and place in front of him by the chef, Kano clapped his hands and rubbed them together, he then dug in to his food and ate with a smile on his face.

Yoshe skipped her way to the training field whistling a somewhat similar tune of what Kano was whistling. She then took a deep breath and started to hum and move around fast like a ballerina, she then started to attack the training dummy in a elegant way as she dance and attacked. It seemed unusual to her teachers back at the academy but it was effective, it was precise and was fast, it also confused the opponent. Yoshe liked to do this on her own time and wouldn't try it in a real battle, it was just a way for her to work out and loosen up for more training. She then stopped and then started to attack the dummy regularly with fast punches and kicks, Yoshe wasn't very good with Ninjutsu but she was great at Genjutsu and Taijutsu, she also like to use her ninja tools and set up traps when people less expect them. Yoshe then stopped attacking and then started to breathe in and out while wiping sweat of her face. Yoshe then smiled and continued to attack the dummy.

The next morning Dante, Kano and Yoshe appeared at the Mizukage one by one. First was Dante yawning on his way over there, he didn't sleep well because all he could think about was his Father and Brother, it's been like that since his mother told them they died. Kano walked over there lazy eyed and slouched his way to the palace, yet he was still able to think about Yoshe. Yoshe however was happy and skipping her way to the palace whistling that same tune again, she was full of energy it was even a mystery to Satoshi why she was so full with energy. Kano saw Yoshe, he smiled and then stopped looking tired and hiding his yawns from her, Dante shaked his head and rubbed his eyes he then waved at Yoshe, Yoshe smiled and waved back, Satoshi appeared from a alley close to the palace, he smiled and walked into the palace, the kids followed him in.

Satoshi knocked on the door waiting for the Mizukage response. She ordered him to come in and they all went in, Satoshi smiled at Mei and she smiled back, the kids stood still waiting for their orders.

" Ok this mission is a C-rank mission, you are to deliver this scroll to the Leaf village as a thank you for escorting Tazuna to the bridge and for killing a S ranked ninja. It has my signature and handwriting in it so don't let It go in to the wrong hands." Mei told them as she got up from her chair and handed Satoshi the scroll, she then smiled at him and walked back to her chair.

" Should we expect anything like bandits etc" Dante asked as he looked at the scroll then at the Mizukage.

Mei nods. " Expect common bandits and thieves, that is all." Mei said as she observed the group closely, they should be able to handle it.

Satoshi nods and leads his group outside he then went to close the door and saw Mei blowing a kiss and winking at him, he smiled and then closed the door. Satoshi then lead the team to the village gates, the village gates then opened and they made their way to the Leaf village. It was going to take them a couple of days to get there so they set up camp on their first day out. Satoshi was keeping watch while the kids slept, Dante couldn't sleep because all he could think about was going back to the village that destroyed his clan. Dante got up and looked around to see his team mates sleeping peacefully, Dante sighed and walked up to Satoshi and sat next to him close to a fire. Satoshi looked at his little protégé.

" Something wrong?" Satoshi asked in a concerned tone with his eyebrow raised. Dante looked at Satoshi while playing around with his Uchiha necklace his mother made him.

" It's been five years and I'm going back, but it's different this time. They destroyed my clan and think me and my mother are dead, what if someone notices me?" Dante asked as he was concerned for his well being and what they would do to his team mates.

Satoshi sighed and then looked down at his student he then put his hand on Dante shoulder. " As long as you don't show them anything indicating that you are a Uchiha then you will be fine. Besides I would protect you all with my life." Satoshi said with a reassuring smile.

Dante sighed and nodded. " Your right I shouldn't be worried." Dante then stood up. " Thank you Sensei." Dante told Satoshi. Satoshi smiled. " No problem, now get some sleep." Satoshi said as he shoo Dante away. Dante nodded and went back to sleep.

A tall man with blue eyes with a ripple around the pupil, waist-length dark hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, he had the Mist ninja uniform on with the flak jacket. He also had the Mist Anbu mask on him. It was a white mask with thin, short curved eye-holes, a mischievous smile and two red wave design on the top and bottom on the left side, as well as the Kirigakure symbol on the forehead

. He watched them from a tree far away from them so he isn't detected, he can hear his own breathing from the mask, he then saw Satoshi and instantly noticed who he was, he tilted his head .

The next morning everyone woke up and continued their journey, Dante and Satoshi had a feeling they were being followed, Yoshe and Kano was talking to each other.

" Stop!" Satoshi said as he ordered his group to stop, he then looked around at the trees and the bushes.

" What is it Sensei?" Yoshe asked as she looked at Satoshi. Kano was oblivious, he thought it was another bathroom break.

Dante ignored his team mates and also looked around, he then saw something move in the bushes. Kano threw a kunai at it, it was just a snake moving through the bushes. Yoshe sighed, while Kano shrugged. " Why are we stopping?" Kano asked, Satoshi put his hand out so that Kano shut's up. Satoshi then sighed. " I guess it was nothing let's go." Satoshi said as he then lead the group on towards their destination.

Tiger. " Water style: Surface Slicer."

A fast jet of water running through the ground that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock headed towards Satoshi, it cut him in half. The kids eyes widen and they all gasped, Then the man appeared in front of Satoshi dead body, He tilted his head at the dead body and then looked at the kids with his creepy breathing.


	5. Chapter 4: The Man Behind The Mask

The kids were stuck with fear in their eyes as the man continued his hard creepy breathing. Dante walked over to Satoshi dead body and kneeled, tears started to come out of his eyes as his mentor lay before him. Yoshe was still stuck with fear as she stared at Satoshi dead body. Kano growled and charged at the man, Yoshe gasped knowing that would be a stupid move knowing that the creepy man was strong enough to kill their sensei with just one move. The man kicked Kano in the stomach and grabbed his hair. The man then pulled Kano up, so that the man could look into the boy's eyes. He then punched Kano stomach and threw him towards a tree. Kano hit the tree and fell to the ground grabbing his stomach in pain. The man then looked at Dante and kicked him in his face. Dante fell back and grabbed his face, Yoshe was still stuck, fear in her eyes and frozen stiff as the man walked towards her slowly.

Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird " Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

Satoshi appeared and a huge Water Dragon was above him, the water Dragon headed towards the man and the man didn't notice it. The Water Dragon hit the man and the man went fly towards a tree, the man hit the tree and fell to the ground as all the water was on the floor now. The man rubbed his back because of the hit to the tree, he then growled at Satoshi. Yoshe eyes widened as she saw Satoshi, she then ran up to him and hugged him, she then looked up at him and he was staring at the mysterious man. Yoshe let go of the hug and looked at the man, she then ran to check up on Dante and Kano. Both of the boy's got up, Kano was grabbing his stomach hoping he didn't break a rib already on his first real mission, Dante got up and wiped some sweat off his face and tears off his eyes as he looked at Satoshi.

Satoshi stand tall, and the kids were surprised that dead body was a clone all along, it looked so real to them. Satoshi wanted their reactions so this man would have thought he was actually dead so he can hit him with a surprise attack. The kids got into a fighting position and readied themselves for the mysterious man, Satoshi was trying to guess who this man was because that jutsu he did to the clone was a very powerful jutsu that really would have killed him If he wasn't expecting trouble. The man went on with his creepy breathing through the mask.

" Who are you? You wear our villages Anbu uniform yet you attack one of your own." Satoshi said to the man as he glared at him. The man put his hands behind his back and then threw ten shurikens at the group, Satoshi and Dante dodge them, Kano barely dodges them and get's cuts on his arms. Yoshe threw some back to block the ones headed for her. The man then charge at the group going for Yoshe first, he threw two quick punches at her, Yoshe dodged one and got hit by the other, the man then threw Yoshe at Kano. Kano grabbed Yoshe but fell to the ground breaking her fall, Yoshe got up and helped Kano up. The man then charged at Dante and threw a barrage of punches and kicks, Dante dodge most of them but got hit three times, twice by punches and the last kick that made him hit the ground. Satoshi charged at the man before he had a chance to charge at him, Satoshi used his fist and a kunai he had in his hand and did a combination of slashing and punching, the man blocked his punches and kicked the kunai out of Satoshi hand, the man then spinned around and delivered a roundhouse kick to Satoshi. Satoshi hit the floor but then went for the man leg by trying to sweep him off his feet. The man back flipped away.

Ox → Horse → Ram " Water Style: Ice Darts Jutsu."

The man then took off his mask and shot numerous darts of Ice from his mouth at high speed heading towards the group. The kids barely manage to dodge the attack as there arms get cut up from trying to dodge the sharp ice darts heading towards them. Satoshi runs up to the man dodging the darts and moves as if he is dancing, he then ducks below the man and uppercut him. The man falls to the floor with his mask right next to him, the man searches for the mask with his hands and finds it, he then springs back up and kicks Satoshi like a Kangaroo, Satoshi get's pushed back and holds his stomach. The man then charges at the group again, he threw kunai's while running at Dante, Dante dodged them but didn't see the man, the man was in the air and came down with a kick to the top of Dante head. Dante blocked the kick from above with his forearms, as the man came back to ground level, Dante kicked the man's stomach making the man stumble back then Kano kicked the man back, now the man was stumbling forward, Yoshe ended with a roundhouse kick to his face. The man fell to the floor and landed on his stomach, the man growled as he got up and saw Satoshi in front of him. Satoshi threw a combination of fast punches that hit the man on his stomach and face.

The man stumbled back and wiped the blood off his mouth, he then took off the mask and threw it to the ground.

Rat → Snake → Tiger " Earth Style: Mud Wave."

The ground beneath him rised and now he was riding on a wave of earth. The man looked down at them and smirked. " I'm Yamamoto of the Bloody Mist Seven. Your all going to die!" Yamamoto said as he let out a evil laughter and glared at the kids. The kids flinched at the murderous look in his eyes. Satoshi was trying to remember where he heard that name from and this was also the first time he has heard of the Bloody Mist Seven. He then remembered. " You use to be a Anbu op, you then turned rogue with a handful of other ninjas a long time ago. Why resurface now? What do you want?" Satoshi asked Yamamoto with a raised eyebrow. Yamamoto laughed again. " I want that scroll and I'm getting it." Yamamoto said with a smirk, he then grinned and glared at Kano. " You must be the White Wolf's boy, you look just like your father." Yamamoto said with a evil laughter again. Kano raised his eyebrow and growled.

Dragon → Tiger → Hare " Water Style: Raging Waves"

Water started to pour from Kano mouth heading towards Yamamoto, Yamamoto moved the wave he was riding on away from the water.

Snake. " Mud Needle."

The wave of earth Yamamoto was riding on then took on a shape of a very sharp needle and it headed towards Kano. Kano got hit on his shoulder, but it didn't go to deep, Kano started to bleed as he looked at the whole it left on his shoulder and shirt. Kano growled and kneeled to the ground hold it so not that much blood would come out of it. Yoshe ran over to him and ripped a piece of her skirt to cover the wound and stop the bleeding, she then rapped it around his shoulder and arm. It stopped the bleeding but the wound still hurt Kano. Yamamoto let out another evil laughter as the needle reformed in to a wave again. He then did a hand seal.

" Stone Clone Jutsu."

Yamamoto then blew out smoke from his mouth and three more Yamamoto appeared next to him on the wave. They all laughed, one charged at Satoshi, another at Dante and another for Kano and Yoshe, the real one stood on the wave laughing as he was about to be entertained.

" You have to hit them really hard in order for them to break and go away." Satoshi said to the group as he dodged the punches of the incoming clone, he then did a roundhouse kick but it didn't break the clone. The clone grinned and charged after him trying to stab him with a kunai, Satoshi dodges but gets cut by the clone swinging like a mad man. Satoshi stumbles back and then charges at the clone.

Dante eyes widened as he had seen most of the attacks coming for some odd reason he didn't feel like this before, Dante dodge and ducked but the clone kept attacking him relentlessly. The clone then caught Dante off guard when he faked a punch and Dante blocked in one direction so the clone hit him from the other side. Dante fell to the ground but sweeped the clone feet knocking the clone down, Dante then sprang back up.

Horse → Snake → Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger " Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu."

Fire was about to come out of Dante mouth but the clone uppercut him as soon as it was about to come out. Dante fell to the floor, he then sat up and rubbed his chin and opened his mouth and moved it around. The clone then went to kick Dante while he was down but Dante sprang up and tackled him, Dante then pulled out a kunai and attempted to stab the clone, the clone grabbed Dante hands and kicked him off him. The clone then charged at Dante.

The clone charged at Kano and Yoshe, Kano was holding his shoulder due to the pain and Yoshe stepped in front of Kano to defend her wounded team mate. Yoshe then dodged a couple of blows from the clone but the clone tricked her with a few punches by going one way but hitting from the other, the clone then ended his barrage with a uppercut that made Yoshe stumble back then a roundhouse kick that knocked her to the ground. Kano was furious and growled he then charged at the clone and threw a barrage of fast punches, the clone had a hard time dodging his punches, the clone then got punched. Kano had seen the opportunity and took it as he did a couple of combinations to the clone, the clone stumbled back and then grinned, it then kicked Kano in the stomach and then grabbed him from the back of his shirt as Kano doubled over, the clone then threw him to a tree as Kano back hit the tree he fell to the ground. Yoshe then came up behind the clone and jumped on top of him with one arm wrapped around the clone neck and the other punching his head. The clone bend over and threw Yoshe to the ground.

Satoshi dodged the clone hits while watching his kids fighting the clones, he was worried for their lives because this man was a Anbu level ninja and he wouldn't hesitate to kill some kids. The real Yamamoto appeared behind Satoshi and put a kunai to his neck, the clone dig in to Satoshi vest where the scroll was he then took it, the clone then threw it too the real Yamamoto. Yamamoto grinned and then ran, he told the clones to follow him in case they followed him. Satoshi got mad, he then looked at his kids and sighed.

" Alright Dante come with me." Satoshi said to Dante as he thinks the two of them can battle one Yamamoto, he looked at Satoshi and frowned. " Kano, you stay here with Yoshe, your injured and she can help." Satoshi commanded Kano. Kano growled. " But Sensei I'm fine." Kano said as he tried to get up but he groaned and sat back down. " I'll take care of him Sensei." Yoshe said with a smile to Satoshi, she then looked at Kano concerned for him. Dante looked at Satoshi and raised a eyebrow. " Are you sure I can help you with fighting that guy?" Dante asked as he was worried that him and Satoshi might die. Satoshi sighed. " Have hope." Satoshi said as he patted Dante head. He then ran off to find Yamamoto, Dante followed with a frown on his face hoping he doesn't die. Kano looked at Yoshe and Yoshe looked at Kano, she then walked over to him and dropped her book bag next to him looking for stuff to fix him with so that they can catch up to Dante and Satoshi. She then looked up to the sky and prayed that they will come back safe.

Dante and Satoshi run through the forest on Yamamoto trail hoping to find him. Yamamoto not so far from them approaches another mysterious man with a Anbu mask on. " Forge the Mizukage signature from this scroll and make a new one specifically for the Stone village to make them think that the Mist is forging a alliance with the Leaf to go to war with the Stone village." Yamamoto said to the man with a grin on his face. The man nodded and then started to work, Yamamoto waited for Dante and Satoshi with a grin on his face as he was stalling for his friend next to him to forge and deliver a new scroll to the Stone village. Yamamoto let out a evil laughter as part one of the Bloody Mist Seven plan was about to commence.


	6. Chapter 5: Fight For Their Lives

Dante and Satoshi were hot on Yamamoto trail, Satoshi was in front and Dante was right behind him. Dante was nervous, he didn't know if he was ready to fight such a high ranking ninja, even if he was with his sensei, who is one of the best Jonin in the Mist Village. Satoshi and Dante finally make it to Yamamoto location and see a man behind Yamamoto, Satoshi raised a eyebrow as the man was also wearing a Mist Anbu uniform, Dante heart was beating rapidly as he knew this would be his first real battle to the death. Yamamoto looked at Dante and Satoshi and grinned.

" You made it here quickly, I see your down two. Are you sure it's safe to fight me with just one Genin Satoshi?" Yamamoto said with a evil chuckle as he glared at Dante.

Dante hands shake as he made a fist, he then looked at Satoshi for guidance.

" Dante is more then enough to beat you with me at his side." Satoshi said as he growled at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sighed and chuckled again. A Yamamoto rock clone came up behind Satoshi and did hand seals.

" Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu."

Satoshi was now in a water prison, Satoshi knocked on the prison so that Dante can get him out of it. Dante eyes widened and he charged at the clone, Yamamoto then kicked Dante in the face. Dante fell to the floor and grabbed his chin, he then springs back up and charged at the original Yamamoto after he threw kunai's at the clone, the clone dodged the kunai easily and grinned. Dante cursed as it missed and he then threw a barrage of punches and kicks to Yamamoto face and stomach, Yamamoto grinned as he dodged all of the attacks and punched him in the stomach, he then used both of his forearms to hit Dante back. Dante fell to the ground and slowly got up, Yamamoto grabbed Dante by his neck and punched him again in the stomach, he then threw him to a tree like he was a child toy. Dante back hit the tree and he groaned in pain, he then slowly got up and held his stomach.

Yamamoto let out a evil laughter he then looked at Satoshi. " You don't honestly think he can defeat me?" Yamamoto said with a grin, he then looked back at Dante, but Dante was not there, Dante was on a tree branch cutting a rope, he quickly made a trap while Yamamoto wasn't looking. Then a barrage of kunai's headed towards Yamamoto, Yamamoto grinned and chuckled as he dodged all of the kunai attacks.

" Is that all you got kid?" Yamamoto said with a evil laughter, his laughter was then interrupted by Satoshi hitting right on the chin. Yamamoto fell to the ground and rubbed his cheek, he then saw that the rock clone was in rubbles and Satoshi was free. Yamamoto growled as he got up, he then cursed as he saw Dante on the tree branch, the kunai headed towards Yamamoto was a distraction so that he can release his other trap that had kunai's heading towards the clone so that he can release the jutsu and Satoshi can defeat him.

Yamamoto chuckled. " Smart kid. He must be your prized pupil. I'd bet you would be hurt if I killed him first." Yamamoto bluffed, he knew better to go after a Genin first, Satoshi was the only threat he saw in the whole group. He can easily handle Genins, he thought to himself.

Dante sighed and was bit happy that he was able to free his sensei, now he felt a bit safer. Dante then appeared beside Satoshi ready to fight.

" I'm proud of you." Satoshi said with a smile, he then stared at Yamamoto, then he looked at the Anbu next to Yamamoto, wondering why he isn't joining the fight with his comrade. Satoshi then raised a eyebrow as he saw the man writing on a scroll, Satoshi didn't know what was going on but he wasn't about to find out the hard way, Satoshi then threw kunai and shurikens at the masked man, and so did Dante. Yamamoto grinned as he looked at his comrade, he then did hand seals.

" Earth Style: Earth Dome."

A dome formed over the mysterious man made from the ground, it reflected the kunai and shurikens. Yamamoto grinned and waved his finger at Dante and Satoshi.

" It's not going to be that easy." Yamamoto said with a grin and a evil chuckle as he the did more hand seals.

" Earth Style: Great Mud River."

The ground underneath Dante and Satoshi, turned in to a river of mud, making them slide away from Yamamoto as the river took them Yamamoto did another set of hand seals.

" Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb."

The river of mud turned in to a dragon's head, the dragon opened it's mouth and shot giant mud bombs at Satoshi and Dante. Dante and Satoshi got hit and they're backs hit trees, Dante was unconscious and Satoshi struggled to get up, he then panted and glared at Yamamoto, he then looked at Dante. Yamamoto let out a evil chuckle.

" You cannot defeat me." Yamamoto said with a grin as he looked back at the dome hoping his buddy was done with the scroll.

" I-It doesn't mean I can't try," Satoshi said as he growled and glared at Yamamoto. He then did rapid hand seals.

" Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets."

Satoshi took a deep breath and then he exhaled small wind bullets, many came out of his mouth and headed towards Yamamoto, they were quick and hard to dodge. Yamamoto grunted as most of the bullets hit him ripping most of his clothes to shreds and leaving him with deep cuts on his body. Satoshi then did another set of hand seals.

" Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullets."

Satoshi inhaled the wind bullets he let out and he then exhaled them into a giant sphere. Yamamoto got hit by the sphere and screamed out in pain as his whole body was now cut up and most of his clothing. The upper half of his uniform torn off with little shreds still hanging. The jutsu stopped and Yamamoto was on his knees panting and groaning from the pain. Satoshi panted as he was almost out of chakra, he then sighed.

" Had enough?" Satoshi said as he looked at Yamamoto and then the dome wondering what was going on in there.

Yamamoto let out a evil laughter as he struggled to get up, he then put his hand on his forehead and continued laughing.

" Stone Armour."

Yamamoto was now covered in stone which anyone can see with light present. He grinned at Satoshi and charged at him punching Satoshi in the face, thanks to the armor his strength was greatly increase so when he hit Satoshi, Satoshi went flying threw a tree and landed a couple feet away. Satoshi tries to get up but gets back down and is now unconscious. Yamamoto grinned again and let out a evil laughter as he composes himself. He then looked at the dome, and then he remembers that Dante is still left, he walks over to Dante and tilts his head at him and smirks. He then picks up Dante lifeless body, what Yamamoto didn't notice was that wasn't Dante body and it had paper bombs on the back of the body, when Yamamoto moves the Dante dupe chin to look in to his eyes, he now notices that it isn't Dante. The body then exploded and Yamamoto stumbles back as the Stone Armour protects him from the blast, Yamamoto then growls as he looks for Dante. Dante needed to find a way to destroy that armor so he can at least attempt to kill Yamamoto, though it would be his first time killing, Yamamoto has hurt his friends and mentor and Dante wasn't going to let that slide.

Dante was then thinking what jutsu he has in his arsenal that can at least weaken the armor or destroy it, all Dante knew was one Fire style and a couple of low ranking Water style jutsu. Dante sighed and rubbed his head trying to think, maybe he can use the muddy area that Yamamoto created with that jutsu he did, it would probably slow him down or make him sink with all that extra weight with the armor on. Dante inhaled and exhaled as his heart was beating rapidly. Dante decided that was the current plan, Dante then jumped to a tree branch which would give him the right angle so he can make Yamamoto move back towards the mud. Dante then threw two kunai's with a seal on them to blow up upon contact, Yamamoto grinned as he dodged one but the other blew up in front of him making him stumble back, Dante then decided to use a Water style jutsu with enough force to make Yamamoto move back even more. Dante was going to use a jutsu that Satoshi taught him while they were doing those boring missions. Dante did hand seals and jumped down to the ground.

" Water Style: Hand of Waves."

Dante put his hand out and a jet of water came out of it and hit Yamamoto. Yamamoto get's pushed back due to the force of the water and falls into the mud river, what Yamamoto didn't know from his own jutsu, is that the water affected his mobility and his defensive might making his Stone Armour useless and now that he still has it on while in the mud river it lead to him sinking slowly. Yamamoto growled he then deactivated the armor and curses as he gets out of the river and stands up. Yamamoto then sighed and clapped for Dante.

" Impressive kid. How is it a kid as smart as you is with a team full of useless teammates? You should consider joining the Bloody Mist Seven." Yamamoto said with a smirk, he then wiped the mud off his upper body and then charged at Dante doing a combination of punches, Dante eyes twitch a bit as he was almost able to see the punches coming before they landed, Dante dodged most of them but got hit by the last shots. Dante smiled as he wanted him to do it again. Yamamoto raised a eyebrow wondering why he was smiling, he then growled and threw a barraged of punches and strikes ending with a uppercut. Dante dodged the punches and blocks the kicks, but the uppercut hits and he falls to the ground, Dante gets up and motions him to try again, Yamamoto growls at Dante taunt and goes again at him now relentlessly throwing a combination of punches and a barrage of kicks. Dante smirks as he easily dodges all of the attacks and kicks Yamamoto to the ground, Dante eyes are now red as the Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai for the Uchiha activates. Dante had two tomoe which is shaped as a comma on his right eye and one on his other, since this is his first time using it he is only able to predict movements before they happen and can copy hand movements. Dante smirked as he saw Yamamoto get back up and wiping blood from his mouth, Dante taunted him again to come towards him.

Yamamoto knows of the Sharingan but did not know that the Mist was carrying a Uchiha, he was a Anbu black op how did he not know this, it was something he definitely had to tell his comrades after this battle. Yamamoto growled at Dante taunt and was panting from losing his stamina and chakra from all of the jutsu he had used. He then sighed and charged at Dante again being more careful now that he knows Dante can see his movements before they happen due to the slightest muscle tension in Yamamoto body, Dante would be able to counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement. Yamamoto had to be unpredictable with his attacks, but that was easier said then done as Yamamoto showed him all of moves already and now that Dante knows plus the Sharingan, Yamamoto felt the balance shift in Dante direction, he was almost out of chakra and now he has to face a Uchiha. Yamamoto would rather die then to let the plan of the Bloody Mist Seven be ruined by a Genin. Yamamoto threw a barrage of unpredictable uppercuts and spinning back fists, and also some elbows, Dante smirked as he moved his head back from the uppercut, ducked the spinning back fist and hit Yamamoto stomach hard, and then he blocked the elbow. Now Dante was on the offensive, he threw fast punches and kicks, Yamamoto dodged the punches and got kicked once on his face but grabbed the last kick, Yamamoto kicked Dante stomach twice while he held his leg and then he threw him like he was a child toy again.

Dante got up and held his stomach, he thinks his ribs might be broken, he now has trouble breathing. Dante decided he had to finish Yamamoto now or at least attempt to injure him so badly that they can take him back to the village for questioning. Dante inhaled and then exhaled, he then charged at Yamamoto, he threw a combination of punches and tried to kick Yamamoto stomach. Yamamoto dodged most of the punches but got hit, but when the kick came he knew it was coming, but Dante knew he would try to catch his foot, Dante then jumped in the air as he faked his last kick, now that Dante was in the air behind Yamamoto, things seem to slow down for Dante, he can hear his own breathing and see Yamamoto turning around in slow motion. Dante smirks and did rapid hand seals.

" Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

A jet of flame came out of Dante mouth and formed a fireball around Yamamoto, the flame engulfed Yamamoto as he screams out in pain from his flesh being burned and his open cuts being burned as well. The fire stomps with a black mark on the ground around Yamamoto, Yamamoto groans as his life is being taken away from him. He tries to crawl towards Dante but only makes it half way, he then coughed and groaned some more as he was fully burned.

" Good job kid, you should consider my offer." Yamamoto said but then he was interrupted by his own coughing.

" You may think… the Mist village is safe….but your wrong…..A war is brewing…Your going to be apart of it." Yamamoto said as he groaned and then growled. He then sighed, and is now dead with his eyes open and his hair removed by the flames and his clothes torn apart from the battle.

Dante sighs and looks down at the dead body thinking about his last words, he then looked at Satoshi who was still unconscious, Dante limped towards his Sensei and deactivates his Sharingan. He then kneels on the ground and attempts to wake up his Sensei, Satoshi eyes open slowly trying to adjust his vision he then see Dante looking down at him.; Dante helps Satoshi up, Satoshi see Yamamoto dead burned body, he then looked at Dante.

" You did that?" Satoshi asked his student as they move towards the earth dome that was protecting Yamamoto comrade.

" It's a long story sensei." Dante said as he assisted his teacher, they were both limping from their long battle. Dante then wondered what happened to Kano and Yoshe, he then sighed knowing that Kano would be disappointed that he wasn't in the last battle. He then smiled.

As they walked over to the dome, Kano and Yoshe come out of the bushes. Kano now has a bandage covering the hole in his shoulder and Yoshe is assisting him with walking. Kano and Yoshe walk towards Dante and Satoshi, they both looked at the dead body that was severely burned, Kano then remembers what Yamamoto told him that he resembles his father who had left him when he was very young. Kano always thought that he just left because his mother died giving birth to him, maybe he just got tired of Kano. Kano didn't know but their was on thing Kano knew, he hated his father for abandon him and making him live a lonely sad life in the orphanage. Kano then sighed as he looked at his team mates and Sensei, the team looks at the dome, Satoshi examines the dome, he knows that wind style jutsu can destroy earth style jutsu. Satoshi did hand seals with the bit of chakra he still has leftover.

" Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet."

Satoshi inhaled and then exhaled wind bullets came out of his mouth and cut up the dome to pieces, as they dome breaks and crumbles the group see that their was no one inside.

" Oh man, this can't be good." Satoshi said as he looked around the rubble and see a hole and a scroll next to the hole, Satoshi walks to the scroll and opens it seeing that it was the scroll they were tasked with delivering.

Dante walks over to the hole which show a little tunnel, Dante had read of a jutsu that would make the ground look like that. It was Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu. This technique changes earth into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. Dante then explained it to the group and they nodded.

Satoshi sighed and then shrugged. " Well we can't go after him because, were all injured and need to find a town with a hospital and we need to deliver this scroll before another person comes after it." Satoshi said with a smile as him and his group go walking looking for a nearby town.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the Stone Village. A tall muscular man with long spiky silver colored hair that he has in a ponytail walks in to the village as he showed the entrance guards something he says will please the Tsuchikage, who is the Kage of the stone village. They let him in and he observes his surroundings the village was surrounded by rocky mountains. The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village and country provide a natural stronghold. The village profits from this advantageous position and is proud of its strong defenses. The village sits among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's palace seems to be the tallest structure with a cone shaped roof.

The mysterious man chuckles as he walks through the village without his Anbu mask on or anything indicating that he is a ninja from the Mist Village, he wasn't stupid enough to go into hostile territory with a headband from a village that they hate. His long silver pony tail swings as it is loose normally a headband would keep it some what together. As he walks through the village he notices the big nose villagers of the village, most of them are brown skinned others had a fair skin color. He looked at the kids playing around the village, if only they knew what was going to happen to them. He chuckled and continued walking, he now made his way to the Tsuchikage palace, he then sighed and walked through the door to see a whole bunch of ninja's standing in front of him, it was at least twenty of them, some of them lined up on the stairwell others were beside him next to the door. He chuckled as he realize that he has been made, his reputation has gotten world wide he assumed. He then sighed as all the big nosed ninjas glared at him, he grinned and looked around. He then saw a man he presumed was the Tsuchikage, the man was very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonomage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of flak jacket mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this he wears sandals.

The small red nose man walked towards him, the Tsuchikage was extremely powerful and extremely old. The Tsuchikage name was

Ōnoki, he has fought many ninjas including the very powerful Madara Uchiha, he is the only man alive that has fought Madara and still lives.

" Why are you here White Wolf? Your far away from the Mist Village."

Ōnoki asked the White Wolf with a concern stubborn face.

White Wolf grinned showing his sharp teeth, he then chuckled. " It's nice to see you too Tsuchikage-sama. I'm here carrying news for you and your village. It's very important and I suggest you take a look at it." White Wolf said with a chuckle as he reached in to his vest and took out a scroll with the Mist Village seal on it.

Ōnoki rubbed his chin and looked at White Wolf, he then took the scroll and observed it to see if it was a fake, he then opened the scroll deeming it a real thing. He read what was in the scroll it implied that Mist Village ninjas are heading to the Leaf Village to forge a alliance that would work together to go against the Stone Village, because the Stone Village was known for always being a bit shady when they worked with others, they usually worked together with other villages to have a advantage of some kind over them, they would usually come out on top during joint missions. The last time the Mist asked for assistance the Stone agreed but when the Mist got what they wanted which was a scroll, the Stone village killed their ninjas and stole the scroll from them, only one man remained alive and was able to tell the Mizukage. Ever since then the Mist and Stone village have been at each other throats but neither would risk war, until now thanks to the Bloody Mist Seven instigating events between the two.

Ōnoki looked at White Wolf curiously. " Why are you showing me this?" Ōnoki asked White Wolf.

White Wolf smirked and looked down at the small Kage. " In case you didn't know, I'm a mercenary now and was paid to give this too you." White Wolf lied as he looked in to the Tsuchikage eyes.

Ōnoki nodded he had known White Wolf had turned in to a mercenary but he didn't know he would have the stones to betray his own village. " Very well, you may leave." Ōnoki said as he looked at the White Wolf and then walked away from him now going to his office.

White Wolf nodded and left with a grin in his face.

Ōnoki called in a Jonin from his village and sat on his chair. " You are to go to the Leaf Village and put your squad through the Chunin exams that are going to happen soon. It doesn't matter if your team wins, I want thos Mist ninjas exterminated. Do I make myself clear?" Ōnoki said as he looked at the Jonin seriously. The Jonin nodded and poofed away. Ōnoki looked out his window, he was wondering if his village was ready for another war.


	7. Chapter 6: A Time To Rest

After a hour of walking and limping due to the injuries they sustained with their battle with Yamamoto, Satoshi squad finally made it to a small little town next to the Leaf Village. The first place they went to was a hospital in the town, Dante had trouble breathing due to the broken ribs he had during the fight and he had a couple of bruises. Yoshe and Satoshi had just bruises, nothing major but Satoshi face was pretty bruised up due to his brawl with Yamamoto. Kano on the other hand had to get surgery so they can close up that huge open wound on his shoulder, the doctors were surprised that he made it to the town without dying. They had Kano stay overnight to see how he was adjusting to the surgery and if anything was to happen to him they would instantly be there to help him. The next morning Satoshi squad was in Kano room, Kano frowned and pouted, with his arms crossed.

"This is not cool." Kano said as he started moving around like a little kid on the hospital bed.

"Don't be such a baby. It's just for one day." Dante said as he hid his laugh with his hand.

Kano glared at Dante and then looked at Satoshi. "Is their something you can do about this? I'm perfectly fine." Kano said as he moved and then winced as he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"It's just a safety measure, you don't look fine to me." Satoshi said with a smile as he looked at Kano.

"Stop being a baby Kano!" Yoshe said as she stared at Kano with a mad expression on her face.

Kano slouched and frowned. "I'm sorry." Kano said as he moved his head up to look at her.

"It's fine." Yoshe said with a smile, she then sat down on a chair next to his bed. "I'll keep you company."

Kano tried to hide his excitement, he finally had Yoshe to himself. "Yeah me and Dante will check out the town." Satoshi said as he put his hand on Dante shoulder. Kano nods and looks at Yoshe with a smile.

"Ok Sensei we'll see you two later." Yoshe said as he looked at Satoshi and then stared at Dante.

Satoshi and Dante then made there way through town, looking at the restaurants, town people, and their was this fair in town, Dante smiled and thought of something.

"Hey Sensei why don't we go to the festival? We can bring Yoshe along." Dante said as they walked and he looked at his Sensei.

"What about Kano? Wouldn't he get mad?" Satoshi said as he ended with a sigh.

"I'm sure there is something you can do about getting him out. Sure he is a bit sore but aren't we all. I'm sure he can handle himself, I mean it's not like were leaving the village. If something was to happen to him then we can just run to the hospital." Dante explained as he rubbed his neck.

"Good idea. Let's go back to the hospital." Satoshi said as they started making their way to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital Yoshe was reading a book and Kano was subtlety staring at her, he then sighed and looked out the window wondering what it would take to get her attention and get her to like him.

"So…. Beautiful day outside huh?" Kano said as he finished looking out the window and turned his attention to Yoshe.

"Yeah too bad you can't enjoy it." Yoshe said as she turned her head to him and stick her tongue out at him.

Kano pouted and crossed his arms again. "Ha Ha Ha. Your so funny." Kano said as he glared at her and had a serious expression on his face.

Yoshe giggled. "Oh cheer up, you will be out of here in no time." Yoshe said as she turned her attention back to her book.

"What are you reading?" Kano asked as he tried to take a peek at the page she was currently reading.

"How to become a medical ninja, I want to learn how. My mother is a medical ninja and she recommended this book to me." Yoshe said as she closed the book and looked back at Kano with a smile.

"That's cool. Dante mother is a medical ninja, maybe you can learn from her as well." Kano said as he looked back at her.

"Hmmm.. I would ask his mother when we get back." Yoshe said as she looked out the window now smiling when she see birds flying around.

Their was a brief moment of silence until Kano was about to say something to Yoshe but was interrupted when Dante entered the room, Kano then sighed and shook his head. Yoshe turned around and smiled when Dante entered the room.

"Hey guys Satoshi sensei is taking us to the festival in town." Dante said with a smile as he looked at both of his team mates.

Yoshe jumped up and stretched, she then grabbed her face. "I need to get prepared." Yoshe walked off putting on the necessary make up and makes herself look better. She then came back into the room looking more beautiful then ever.

"How do I look?" Yoshe asked as she turned around to show the guys.

"Wow." Dante said as he looked at her up and down.

Kano glared at Dante then looked at Yoshe. "You look beautiful." Kano said with a smile.

Yoshe giggled at Dante and then looked at Kano. "Thanks." Yoshe said with a smile to the both of them.

"So I guess I'm not going huh?" Kano said as he frowned and looked down at his hands.

"Actually Satoshi Sensei is talking to your doctor now." Dante said as he put a hand on Kano shoulder.

Kano looked up at Dante and smiled. "Your kidding. Really?" Kano said with excitement in his voice.

Dante nods and Satoshi walks into the room. "Alright your clear Kano." Satoshi said, he then threw Kano clothes he can wear to the festival. "Get dressed." Satoshi said as he leads his other students out of the room so he can get dressed. Kano got dressed slowly due to his injury and then walks out of the room. "Let's go!" Kano said with excitement because he can finally go outside.

Outside the group makes small talk as they finally made it to the festival. Satoshi wondered around and told his team to meet him at the inn at ten o'clock. The kids nod and wonder around, Dante bought food for the three, Dante got funnel cake for himself, he got Yoshe a pretzel, and Kano wanted a funnel cake as well.

A couple of hours past, the kids went on all of the rides, they laughed and had fun, ten o'clock was fast approaching, Yoshe had her arm cuffed with Dante arm, they was laughing and talking on their way home, Kano was behind them jealous as Dante was talking with the girl he loved Kano groaned and watched closely when their eyes would meet each other and they would seem to kiss but nothing ever happened and Kano was relieved but he did realize that he was going to have to make his move quickly or else Dante will be with her and he won't. They finally make it to the inn, Satoshi was waiting their patiently for his students, they walk into the inn and get two rooms, one for Yoshe and the other for the guys.

The next morning they all wake up, Yoshe puts on her make up and does her hair while the guys take their separate showers and get dressed. They then meet outside, Kano stretches, Dante yawns, Yoshe is wide awake and fresh, Satoshi is lazy eyed. "Alright Let's go to the Leaf." Satoshi said as he started walking in the direction of the Leaf village.


End file.
